Lesson
by BMIK
Summary: Angeal has a bone to pick with Yazoo mm Angeal/Yazoo


**Gnar, this one sat on my hard drive for forever, half done because I just was too retarded to finish it. Anyways, here it is now, the very first Angeal/Yazoo (smut)fic as far as I know, so enjoy please^^**

* * *

**Lesson**

Angeal Hewley leaned outside against the door of his car, arms angrily crossed over his broad chest as he intently watched the students heading out of the huge double doors and into the sunny afternoon. He was waiting for someone in particular, even though this someone certainly didn´t wait for him… It was his best friend´s second oldest son he was searching for out of blue, steely eyes. Not that he was especially keen on talking to him; Yazoo wasn´t exactly in his good books right now, not after what he had done to his adopted son, Zack. Which was also the reason why he _needed_ to talk to the runt. He just couldn´t stand the way the silver haired youth had so cruelly ditched the puppy, showing his true colors… And even though it probably wasn´t Angeal´s business, technically, he just couldn´t bear the sad face Zack was making all day long now, even though he tried to be his former, chipper self.

Ah, there he was, idly strolling down the stairs with a new victim by his side he charmed into his sticky spider web, so he could eat their innocent souls later… A tiny smile was tied to the boy´s lips, as he walked beside a cocky redhead, looking down every now and again to apear shy or something. He even had the nerve to twirl a long silver strand of his hair around a finger, fluttering his long, dark lashes. And it obviously seemed to work, because as they reached the end of the stairs, the redheaded kid leaned casually against the railing and drew Yazoo nearer to eat his face.

Angeal´s eyes narrowed and his expression darkened further, if that was even possible. Bitch…

Where had the good old times gone, when a kiss had been something precious, sweet and valuable, and not a throw-away-gift that was handed to everyone who accidently crossed your way? Did these kids even _know_ what real love was at all?! What it meant to take responsibility and care about someone?! They were so selfish and cruel nowadays, just taking from others whatever they wanted and needed, ripping their frail souls apart without even looking back at the mess they left behind… Were they all really so jaded, so empathetically dead that they didn´t give a damn about dignity, (self)-respect or honour anymore?! Shaking his head, Angeal abandoned his posture and pushed himself away from the car to walk over to the two of them, still very visibly exchanging bodily fluids orally. Well, here he had the answer to his question. But since Sephiroth was his good friend, Angeal had decided to talk some sense into his son, to bring him back on the right path and prevent him from becoming an even bigger asshole than he already was.

Standing beside them, but not being acknowledged, Angeal finally prodded for their attention by saying flatly, "Yazoo."

The boys were clearly unnerved as they stopped and Yazoo turned his head around over his shoulder. It appeared that he had intended to say something snarky, but when he recognized the man as their neighbour and his father´s old pal, he just neutrally replied "What is it? I´m pretty busy…"

"I see that," Angeal replied dryly, his expression tight and serious. He wouldn´t back down, he wanted to get this over with _now_!

"Great. Then we´ll talk about it later, if you don´t mind." And with that the youth turned around again to continue his business with the redhead that had 'Reno' stitched to his school uniform.

"In fact, I do," Angeal growled, grabbing the boy by the arm and pulling him a bit roughly away so that Yazoo had to face him, making his best friend´s asshole son stumble.

"Hey!" Yazoo´s new prey made a step forward, as if to protest against the treatment, but one sharp look from the General made him hesitate and retreat, looking rather uncertain and intimidated.

Yazoo just narrowed his eyes at his attacker, seething, his pretty features twisting into an irritated expression before it smoothed back into a cool mask. "Fine then," he indifferently announced, straightening, and giving his new whatever a curt nod of the head "I´ll see you tomorrow." The redhead fled the scene instantly, apparently glad to finally be out of the danger zone.

Angeal led him back to his car, motioning for the youth to sit down on the passenger seat, before he settled behind the wheel himself, closing the door with a light bang. By now the flood of students had almost dried out, as the afternoon sun was setting.

"Now what is it?" That sounded so routinely bored… Was Yazoo trying to irritate him?

"I am pretty sure you know what I want." Angeal replied, turning around to the boy with a stern look.

"Not really."

"Well then, think harder."

Yazoo gave an exasperated snort, and finally declared, "Look, I know you´re fretting about me and Zack breaking up, but it´s really none of your business. People move on, you know."

"You´re not just 'moving on'! He cared for you deeply. And you knew it! You used him and threw him away like some old toy!"

"I only got together with your precious Zack because Sephiroth practically begged me. So what do you want? I´m not the welfare, I did my job. I understand why you´re calling him the puppy now though, he´s really clingy. And so eager to please… Though he might have to work on that..." The impudent brat prettily fluttered his lashes.

"Does your father have any idea what a bitch you are?"

"Hn, maybe. Why don´t you tell him? I´m sure he´d believe you." The youth rolled his eyes mockingly, before he continued with a smirk "But fathers are blind when it comes to their sons, who would know that better than you…"

"I know that Sephiroth has a strong sense of honour and justice. No matter who you are, he _will_ punish you for what you did and send you back on the straight path."

"Punish me? How? By making me go back to your retarded _son_?!"

"Don´t flatter yourself, I don´t want you anywhere near Zack. You will apologize to him for your inept behaviour. And hopefully you will learn a lesson about empathy and how to tread people decently. "

"Whatever. It really is none of your business anyway… daddy of my ex-boyfriend."

Angeal might have said the one or other thing if he hadn´t been so busy keeping the violent eye twitching under control. Had Yazoo been his son he´d have gotten quite the spanking already; that´d wipe that mean, smug grin from his face.

"Besides," Yazoo continued, unaware that he was pushing Angeal just past his limit of the tolerable, as his hands clenching around the wheel that the knuckles became white indicated. "What does an old man like you know…"

And that was just the last straw. Growling lowly, brows knitted together, Angeal graced the boy with the scariest scowl he could muster – which was quite impressive because Yazoo unconsciously flinched away in his seat- and leaned forward. He was done with the talking now; obviously Yazoo had to learn the hard way.

"I´ll show you, runt" he promised, reading himself to feed the boy some of his own medicine, as he grabbed him around the neck and pulled him forward that their lips collided. Yazoo gasped in surprise at the agile tongue that infiltrated his mouth, but his father´s friend was a breath-taking kisser, so he let it happen after a few moments of tensing. Also, there appeared a challenging sparkle in the youth´s eyes, and he kissed back just as fiercely and expertly. He even reached for the man´s collar, pulling him closer.

Angeal´s eyes narrowed at that, but he took the challenge. He hadn´t thought that it´d be that easy anyway… So he pressed Yazoo back against the seat, roughly tearing at his school uniform. A part of his mind was pointing out that this might not be the proper educational method, but he shoved it away. Sometimes fire had to be beat with fire, and right now Angeal was a damn blaze!

His fingers didn´t bother with unbuttoning the boy´s coat but just ripped it open, revealing a smooth chest. Yazoo narrowed his eyes, ready to protest, but Angeal just growled and shoved his tongue deeper into the youth´s mouth.

It couldn´t be that bad anyway, because when he forced Yazoo´s legs open with his knee there was a rather hard bulge greeting him already. So the runt liked it rough...

Angeal arched a brow at him, his fingertips finding an erect nipple and pinching it, but Yazoo just met his gaze, not bothered in the slightest. On the contrary, he brazenly lifted his hips to rub his erection against the elder´s thigh, arching into the rubbing at his nipple. He even had the nerve to mockingly flutter his lashes and twitch his lips into a smirk under Angeal´s assaulting mouth.

The man gave an even deeper growl, withdrew his knee and pressed Yazoo harder into the seat. His free hand scratched over a taut, white belly, his thumb briefly pushing into a slitted belly button, massaging the sensitive spot enough to make Yazoo moan. It filled the man with some satisfaction that he got under the boy´s skin, but he had to admit that Yazoo´s hands roaming his own, still clothed body, rippling over his hard muscles made his breathing ragged. Fine sweat built on their skin, the windows became damp and the air was heavy with pants and groans that sounded feral and aggressive.

It was no tender sex but a struggle for power that wasn´t as easy as either of them had anticipated. Angeal found it difficult to maintain his cool, because Yazoo was slippery; the boy didn´t really defy him, bodily, on the contrary: he encouraged Angeal with delicious, small thrusts of his pelvis, a very flexible arch of his spine and his long fingers pulling the elder closer.

On Yazoo´s end Angeal´s restrain was pretty impressive. He was strong-willed and quite feral, not what he was used from young men his own age. They were so easily manipulated and turned to a quivering mess under Yazoo´s expert caresses, but this guy didn´t. He seemed to know exactly what he wanted and didn´t appear overly impressed by Yazoo´s antics...

With a snap Angeal had pulled the belt out of Yazoo´s pants, carelessly letting it fall on the impeccable floor mat, so he could shove the zipper down. No underwear. Not that surprising actually...

Letting go of the boy´s mouth for a moment to take a breath, Angeal bit into his slender throat instead, not hard enough to make it painful, but it must sting, because Yazoo hissed. It was played down by a breathless

"You seem desperate."

Angeal narrowed his eyes and bit down harder in reply, eliciting another displeased hiss that was placated when the boy´s young, hard cock was cupped by a rough palm rubbing it just the right way.

"Shut up, or I will leave you here like the needy mess you are!"

"Hn," Yazoo threw him a smug side-long glance, his own fingers finally having found the thight jeans cage that withheld Angeal´s impressive, hard length, but there was the tiniest edge of uncertainty in his eyes that gave the man above him some satisfaction before the boy´s fingertips gliding over his bulge did.

Nonetheless Angeal slapped the bold hand away, snapping "We´re playing by my rules now. Keep your hands to yourself."

Yazoo arched a brow at that, seeming disappointed for only a moment, before he shrugged and simply reached down to his own rosy cock to milk it with sure, jerked strokes. Taken aback for a moment, Angeal gave another growl before he claimed the boy´s mouth again and fumbled with his own zipper. He quickly shoved down the fabric of his underwear, freeing his weeping, pulsing boner that was glistening with precum. Waves of rapture rippled down his stretched spine and his shirt was clinging tightly to Angeal´s impressive abs. His dark hair had become tousled and the line between his eyes deepened as his face contorted from another salve of hot need claimed him. He didn´t try to think about it; this was a lesson he delivered, nothing more and nothing less.

Underneath him Yazoo was unashamedly moaning at the pleasure he brought himself and at Angeal´s teeth scratching over the thin, flushed skin of his throat, his rough hands that steadied Yazoo´s hips.

Eventually, the elder wrapped his hands around Yazoo´s, squeezing and adding more pressure that made the brat jerk his pelvis up in delight. Angeal´s tongue flicked away a drop of salty sweat from the youth´s collarbone, before he finally lowered his own hips, his cock gliding over the backside of their fingers. Yazoo got the hint and let go, his hands instead burying into Angeal´s dark hair and letting their erections rub against each other. With a sharp thrust Angeal caught the hot, straining flesh between them and ground his hips in quick snaps, looking the boy in the eye to see how close he was. Yazoo´s green orbs were glazed over with a fine sheen of rapture and bliss that seemed to rapidly thicken at the treatment, and Angeal pushed up again. He could feel the boy´s cock pulse underneath him, quick and wet. Their tips were squeezed under the older man´s weigh as he heavily leaned into the seat, his arms shaking a bit. Even though it took some effort and pushed his self-control, the elder slowed his movements to a painful, barely there rhythm that only so much as nudged Yazoo´s cock, softly rubbing it against his hairless belly, as he breathed

"What´s the matter? Not so vocal anymore?"

"I can be as vocal as you like," Yazoo purred. It sounded slightly forced and frustrated, but just to prove his point he gave a deep moan, eyes rolling back a bit.

Angeal snorted and pushed down, making the brat hitch for real this time.

"Save me the theatrics."

Finally letting go of all his restraints -because quite frankly, his balls constricted heavily and needed release- Angeal´s hips shoved back and forth over the hard flesh pressed against his own, until Yazoo finally bucked, clinging to his neck, back arched in a tight bow. He came with a silent cry, head falling back, eyes clouded and lips parted. The warm fluid spilling all over their bellies, making Angeal´s cock even more slippery, pushed the man over the edge as well with a harsh groan. Squeezing his eyes shut and heavily leaning his head against the seat, Angeal bit down into an exposed, warm shoulder, leaving a mark there that was very hard to ignore and hide. See how Yazoo would explain that to his father... And should he be bold enough to actually tell the truth Sephiroth wouldn´t believe one word of it.

When his body finally slowly came down, the electrifying tingling that rushed through his whole body from his scalp over his spine and belly down to his big toes, Angeal lifted his heavy body from where it had been resting on Yazoo´s.

He sat back in the driver´s seat, calmly re-arranging his dishevelled clothes. It was a good thing that most of his semen had been spilled onto Yazoo; only his softening penis had been partly coated in it and there was a tiny spot next to his zipper, but it was barely notable. Yazoo on the other hand looked thoroughly screwed.

The boy just seemed to notice too, because he looked down at his torn, smeared uniform as well, absently scratching at the bite marks on his neck and throat. His hair was a mess, his lips were swollen and half of the buttons of his jacket were missing. Not to mention the white mess all over his lap, jacket and belly that quickly dried, leaving very telling spots that sure as hell would be no fun to explain to his father.

"... Great." Sardonically gritting his teeth, Yazoo abandoned every effort to make himself look decent again and instead leaned back in the seat, obviously expecting Angeal to drive him home now.

"Get out."

"....What?"

Ah, that blank, disbelieving expression was the best part, Angeal decided, as he lifted a single brow and slowly repeated as if he was talking to an imbecile, intoning every delicious word, "Get. Out. Of. My. Car. You wouldn´t want to miss your last bus. Unless you want to _walk_ home like that. "

Yazoo graced him with another long, taxing look, before he grabbed his bag from the floor and wordlessly left the car, shutting the door with a bit too much force.

He slowly walked around the car, Angeal tracing his movements expressionlessly through the front window, as the boy stopped, one hand in the pocket of his soiled pants, the other summoning a cigarette that was lit with another quick movement.

His eyes were cool when he leaned over to the open window Angeal had let down to get the smell of their fluids out of his car.

The man´s bare arm was casually laying on the sill and he met the boy´s gaze with calm, steely eyes. He knew that someone had a very long evening ahead of him, and really, a pissed off Sephiroth certainly was no walk in the park.

"I´ll see you around." Biting smoke was blown into his face, but Angeal didn´t bat a lash. The tiny, cocksure smirk he was graced with told him that maybe Yazoo just hadn´t learned his lesson yet.

As he watched the boy walk away in the rearview mirror, Angeal started the engine, slowly driving away from the parking lot with a soft shake of his head.

They most likely would meet here again indeed.

end~

* * *

**disclaimer: Do own nuthin´**

**You likey? You reviewy, puwease ^_____^**


End file.
